Thunderstorms
by FavUYA
Summary: Nightcrawler is having trouble falling asleep during a storm, and maybe someone will help him through it.


This is my first time doing an X-men story. Enjoy

 **ThunderStorms**

NightCrawler

I know I may not be the bravest X-man on the team, but I should be able to handle a simple thunder storm. But there I was, in my bed with my head under the covers at 1 AM scared of the thunder and lightning outside. None of the others made fun of me for stuff like this, but I still wished I were braver like the others. I'm sure they were all asleep right now and had no trouble.

I wished I wasn't alone when we had storms like this. I was hoping that maybe I could spend the night with someone, but I didn't really know who I could turn to. Maybe Scott or one of the others. There was Wolverine. He had a rough exterior, but I knew he was actually a sweet person and he was always nice to me. Sometimes, there would be a really large weight someone left on a piece of exercise equipment I would want to use or on the floor and I would try to move it, but even with two hands I couldn't budge it. Wolverine would see me and lift the weight out of the way with one arm. After I would thank him, he would lightly pat me on my back. Even though he was like 300 pounds of muscle, he still had a gentle touch. Once, I was trying to reach something on a very high shelf and teleporting up there to hang off of it while getting it was too dangerous, and then Wolverine came around and I asked if he could help me out and hand the thing down to me. He was tall enough to easily grab the thing and bring it down to me, but for some reason, he came behind me and placed his head in between my legs and lifted me up on his shoulders. I didn't expect that, but I was able to grab what I wanted and he let me down. I thanked him and he placed his hand against the back of my head, brought me to the side of his abdomen, and started ruffling my hair. Other times, I would get injured when we train, and Wolverine would leave the others and carry me in his arms to the infirmary and help me get patched up. Sometimes when we were in a legitimate fight and someone's aiming at me, he would throw himself over me and take the blow for me. I never really saw him do this type of stuff for any of the others. Normally when someone sprang an ankle during training he would tell them that they have to power through it. I guess he does like me, but I don't know if he would be okay with me waking him up and seeing if I could sleep in his room.

He may be okay with it. He was there to protect me when I teleported us to that freaky dimension with those terrible creatures that I hated. Just the thing I needed. I was already scared from the storm, but now I have visions of those creatures that tried to kill me.

I couldn't take it anymore. The never ending rain just kept coming. The flashes of light were still not concealed by my blinds and the thunder just never stopped. I had to get help. I just hoped he wouldn't mind.

I got out of my bed and crept into the dark hallway in my pajamas. I didn't want to wake anyone, but I'm sure I could never make as much noise as the thunder. I kept going until I got on the outside of Wolverine's door. I decided not to knock and tried turning the doorknob. It was locked. I was disappointed, but I still tried teleporting to the other side, hoping that the space between the door and the floor would be enough for it to work.

Luckily for me, it was enough. I looked around and saw the man in his bed, wearing a tank top, showing off his huge muscular arms and shoulders. His bed was a lot bigger than mine, and he still took up a very large portion of it. He appeared to be asleep, not at all deterred by the storm. I wish I was brave like him. "Wolverine? Logan… Professor?" I tried waking him up by speaking to him. After that failed, I tried shaking his arm gently, but he wouldn't stir. I didn't want to sleep next to him without him knowing. I would ask if it would be okay if only he were awake. I didn't want to go back to my bed all alone, so I just tried the next best thing.

I saw that there were some of his blankets that were draped over the end of the bed and laid on the floor. I guess it would be enough. I tried to lay myself down on the blankets and wrap what little I had around myself. It wasn't the most comfortable situation, but miraculously, despite the thunder and lack of blankets, I was able to fall asleep.

* * *

Wolverine

I woke up and saw that it was around 2 AM on my clock. I noticed it was still raining outside, pretty hard, but that wasn't much of a problem. I'm sure the kids won't mind when we train outside tomorrow.

I was about to fall asleep again, but then I noticed a certain scent in the air. It was one very familiar, one that I liked, one that was a mix of citrus fruits. I would never smell like that, but I do like it. It reminded me of a certain student of mine. But why was this scent in my room? I started to look around, noticing that everything seemed fine, but then I got out of bed and noticed a small ball of blue fur shivering in the dark night at the foot of the bed "What the… Elf?" I walked over to his side to if he was either shaking from being on the cold floor or from a nightmare of some sort. Either way, I wasn't going to let it continue. "Elf, are you all right? What's wrong" I asked while slowly shaking his arm. He eventually woke up and looked me in my eyes. We stared at each other from whatever light came from my window.

"Professor? I'm… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up,"

"What are you doing in here? Why aren't you in your own bed?"

"I couldn't sleep. I don't like thunder storms, and then I started to think about the monsters from that strange place we went to. After that, I didn't want to be alone."

I understood. I knew how much the little furball hated that place. I didn't want to make him go back, but Xavier and others insisted that we should learn as much as we could about that place. They didn't know how badly it affected the kid. I hoped that I would have been able to protect him when we were there and put him at ease. I don't want my Elf scared.

"I understand that blue boy, but why didn't you wake me up? Why were you asleep on the floor?"

"I… I didn't want to disturb you. I didn't know if you would be okay with it, so I just slept next to your bed hoping that I would be able to get the extra covers over the edge. I just really didn't want to be alone." That poor kid. Going through all of that when I would have let him sleep with me in my bed. That made my heart hurt.

"All right, I'll tell you what furball. You can sleep with me if that will make you feel better. I'm sure my bed will be a lot better than the cold hard floor,"

"Thanks Professor Logan…" At that moment, there was a huge explosion of thunder and the blue boy sprung into my lap and hid his face in my chest.

"Kurt, are you all right?"

He looked up at me. "Ja, I just got scared,"

After the scared emotions subsided, I got back into bed and my Elf followed after me. He turned out the lights and for a while, everything seemed to be going well. I was on the verge of falling asleep when there was all of a sudden a large clash of thunder and lightning. The next thing I knew, the furball next to me wrapped his arms and legs around my arm and clung to it like his life depended on it. "Elf?"

He didn't answer me. He seemed to be asleep, but was still shaking from fear of the storm. Trying my best to comfort him, I tried my best to free my arm and swing it around him, pulling him closer to my body. His soft fur felt so comforting. He laid his head on my chest, and gripped my tank top, clearly still afraid. I used my hand to softly rub circles into his skin. After a while he seemed to calm down and enter a more peaceful sleep. I was glad my little furball was fine. I nuzzled his soft hair a little and joined him in slumber.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. I know a lot of people like to write Kurt's dialogue with a German accent, you know, replacing th with s in words, but I find it annoying to read, so just try to imagine all the words he speak in his accent. I didn't know if I should have just have Wolverine just get the thing on the shelf and hand it to him. Oh well, please review. I hoped you liked it.


End file.
